Meet 'n' Greet
by Excel-Hyatt
Summary: Excel, Hyatt, and even Lord Ilpalazzo have a mission: Organise a par-tay! But, the guests that are to come to the party will shake things up and bring out some truths about our favourite anti-socials.
1. Default Chapter

The Meet 'n' Greet

By Excel-Hyatt

I have many stories and alternate realities for Excel saga, but let us start with this for now…

Disclaimer: I don't own Excel saga, but I will write stories about it (DUR!)

Chapter 1: The mission 

In the cavernous sewage system, in the city of F, in the prefecture of F, you could find a base, but not just any base. It was the base of ACROSS, the organization, that for a day, brang the city of F to it's knees. Within this base, you could find to ambitious characters, and one dead one. Their plans were great, but on with the story.

Sitting on his 'throne', was the bishie dictator of said organization, reading over some documents with a worried and confused expression on his face. As he queried WHY this mission was indeed a mission, a sound came from the hall, which could be his only two permanent agents (as other agents had only been here for a day or less) coming in to see the new 'mission'.

"HAIL ILPALAZZO!!!" screamed Excel, the bubbly, cute blonde, as chipper as ever, "Zzo" whispered the frail Hyatt. " Good morning ladies, we have a new mission today, although I myself find it rather strange…"

"Oh Lord Ilpalazzo, it MUSTMUSTMUST be strange if you think it is!!!!" Excel said in an excited blur, while beginning to twirl around and sing. " Sir, may I ask what our mission is?" Hyatt said quietly, hardly being heard from her senior's songs of joy.

"Of course Hyatt, but first…" Ilpalazzo said, putting a slight smirk on his face. "Excel" he said, calling her to her spot. "Yes o wonderful Lord Ilpalazzo!" Excel said, racing to her spot. The rope dropped down…

After Excel climbed out of the Pit, and shaking Hyatt violently, the girls were finally ready to receive their mission.

"As I am to understand, you are supposed to organize a party…" he began, interrupted by Excel yelling "A PARY HOORAY!!! EXCEL LOVES PARTIES!!! WILL YOU COME LORD ILPALAZZO??? LALALALA!!!" she said, not expecting an answer. " Well, yes, actually, I will." He said, hiding a smile. Excel's jaw dropped to the floor. "And, so will all our…" he gulped. "Parents" he got out. "You must invite them for a 'meet and greet".

Hyatt was surprised, and looked quite astonished by this. Excel had a look of horror on her face. That was, of course, before she fainted.

Please review!!! My first fic. GO EXCEL SAGA!!!!!! WAHOO!!!!


	2. No freakin' way!

Disclaimer: Don't own it, never will.

Chapter 2: "No freakin' way!!!"

After Hyatt (struggling) dragged her senior out of the base, and managed to re-awaken her, Hyatt died. Then woke up. Then died. And so, after a subsequent amount of time of death and awakening, the girls slowly walked home. Excel, for a change, trailed behind, which made Hyatt worry. "Senior? Is something wrong?" she asked delicately. Excel, who was, deep (yes, IT WAS DEEP!) thought (yes, THOUGHT!), jumped at the sound of her name, quickly thought of an excuse " Oh, wha? N…no Ha-chan, nothings wrong, I, I just spaced out is all" she smiled as she sweat dropped. "Well, it is interesting about our mission, though, meeting parents should be………" Hyatt trailed off. "Yeah, great, just what I want, to see my parents" Excel whispered angrily. "I don't see why we need our parents. Here, that is. They don't have anything to do with ACROSS" she said, yelling slightly. "Or me" she quietly noted. "My parents, oh, how will I find them? I shall send a letter to Mars, as I must, unfortunately" Hyatt was thinking of her past, and seriously thinking of abandoning this mission. Great minds think alike, they say, because Excel was thinking the same thing.

Meanwhile, back at the base…

"OH HOLY CRAP!" Ilpalazzo was NOT looking forward to this. First, he was not, shall we say, on the best terms with his parents, let alone his brothers. And secondly, they say children take after their parents, if so, there would be a lot of blood and screaming people running all over the place. "I am curious…" he said to himself, "As to why Excel acted the way she did. Perhaps our family relationships are quite similar, and yet, to faint, is uncommon for Excel, let alone fainting due to parents. Her past must have been…"Ilpalazzo stopped thinking of these things when he remembered he was yet to invite HIS family. "A letter shall suffice" he said, beginning to write. Once finished, he put it in a special mail slot, and sat back in a chair. "One thing is for sure, all hell is going to brake loose", and with that, he grabbed a bottle of beer from beneath his 'throne', and took a swig.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

HUZZAH!!!!!! Second chapter completed!!!! PLEASE REVIEW FOR THE SAKE OF ACROSS !!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
